gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
1x16 Rockin' Regionals
Here’s what you missed on Glee: The Future of Us – ''' '''Beth discovered that Rowan is her sister but Rowan doesn’t know. Rowan’s in an abusive relationship with Gabe, and Harlow wants to help her, though Rowan wants him to stay out of it. Harlow ended up telling Rowan’s parents and now Rowan is living with her ex-cheerleading coach Robin. Rowan, Margie and Teagan all quit Cheerio’s so they could compete with the glee club at Regionals, but DJ didn’t. That means New Directions only have eleven members, and they can’t compete at Regionals. That’s what you missed on GLEE! When Beth entered the choir room the night of Regionals, it was chaos. Shawn, Elena, Ben, Teagan and Tyler were huddled, talking loudly. Rowan was – shockingly – comforting Margie. Harlow was watching them silently. Tommy stared off into space, his face unreadable. Allegra was sobbing overdramatically into Caleb’s shoulder. Beth looked from one of them to the other – Tyler gesturing, Rowan whispering to Margie, Harlow’s look, Allegra’s ugly tears – while she decided what to say. She finally decided she had to pull out the big guns. It was a trick she’d learned from Josh about how to control a class that just wouldn’t listen to her. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and blew as hard as she could, emitting a shrill whistle. Conversations abruptly halted, tears – momentarily – ceased, and everyone looked to the front. Eleven pairs of eyes were staring at Beth, and now it was silent as the kids waited for her to speak. “We’re…” Beth began, still unsure of what to say. “We’re going to pull this off.” I think. I hope. '' “How?” Caleb asked. “We only have eleven members. We’re screwed.” Allegra looked up. Her brown mascara was running down her face, all the way to her lips. “This is terrible!” She cried. “We’ll have to forfeit the competition! It’s so ''humiliating!” She buried her face back into Caleb’s shoulder, continuing to weep into his Letterman jacket. “We’re not screwed!” Beth said, but she honestly didn’t know if she actually believed that. “We’re trying to find someone to fill DJ’s place. Mr. Norton, Miss Draper and Mr. Shapiro are looking through all their students. And maybe one of you guys could get a friend to join us, at least for tonight.” Everyone looked to Caleb, Tommy and Margie. They were the only popular kids in there, and if they had any hope of finding a twelfth member ASAP, it was because of the three of them. “She means you guys,” Tyler said, looking at Margie, who was clearly not her usual self. “I’m kind of busy right here,” Caleb said, gesturing to an emotional Allegra. His girlfriend looked up and glared at him when he said this, no longer crying. Caleb gulped, knowing she’d heard. “And I don’t have any friends now!” Margie wailed, sounding scarily like Allegra with her dramatics. “They all hate me, because I left Cheerio’s to be a glee club loser! And DJ –” She shook her head. “God, I can’t believe he did this to us! To me! I’m his best friend!” “You were his best friend…” Tommy corrected. Everyone turned to him. They all looked like they expected him to do something, to be the hero. Tommy was about to scoff and tell them he couldn’t swoop in and save the day, that there was no way he could possibly get DJ back. But when he looked at everyone, his fellow glee clubbers and Miss Corcoran, all counting on him, he felt obligated to do something. He looked at the clock. 6:02. He still had a few hours until Regionals started. Maybe he could make a miracle happen. He at least had to try. Tommy sprung abruptly out of his seat, and everyone practically held their breath. “I’ll…” Tommy began. “…Be back.” He walked – or more specifically ran – out of the room, wondering what time the Cheerio’s bus left. Once he was gone, the glee club turned back to Beth. “Why don’t you guys go change into your outfits for Regionals?” Beth suggested. She couldn’t stand them all sitting there and staring at her while she worried any longer. “Tommy’s got this.” The New Directions gave assorted replies and shuffled off to change into their outfits. Beth pulled out her phone so she could call Josh and give him an update, but she was interrupted by the sound of feet walking into the room. At first she thought it might be Josh, since the kids were getting changed, but it sounded like smaller, female footsteps. It could’ve been Daisy, but this person was wearing flat shoes of some kind and Daisy almost always wore heels, because she was like, two inches tall without them. When Beth turned around, she was shocked to see Robin Sylvester, of all people. “Robin,” She said, surprised. “Elizabeth,” Robin greeted. Her arms were crossed over her chest, but her voice was almost…warm, for her anyway. “Did you come to gloat?” Beth asked. She was skeptical that Robin came to wish her good luck. “No,” Beth felt her eyebrow shoot up. “Really?” She asked, still not believing. “I’m here to talk about Puckerman…Rowan.” Robin explained. Beth didn’t say anything, waiting for Robin to elaborate. The cheerleading coach sighed, and then she did. “I can’t have her in my house anymore, okay? She leaves her stuff everywhere, she borrows my things, she’s filling my fridge with junk food like…like Splenda!...” “Oh, how dare she!” Beth said sarcastically. “…And after all of that her allegiance is still with you!” Robin finished. “I can’t have her under my roof any longer, Elizabeth! I’m going to lose it!” “You mean this is the calm Robin?” Robin looked annoyed. “I’m serious! I need your help! Talk to her, call her parents, do something, anything, I’m begging you!” Beth smirked. “Say that one more time?” Robin scoffed. “In your dreams.” Beth sighed. Robin was right, it was time for Rowan to make up with her parents…''their parents. But couldn’t contact them, because they’d know who she was as soon as she introduced herself. And then Rowan would know. Beth wasn’t ready to tell her – she knew it wouldn’t be pretty, and she didn’t want to lose one of her favorite students over this. Until she thought of a way to break this all to Rowan gently, she would say nothing. Beth rooted through the filing cabinet until she found what she wanted. She offered it to Robin, who looked at it confusedly. “It’s her parents’ phone number.” Beth explained. ''My parents’ phone number. '' Now, Robin took it, and she actually smiled once she saw all the digits were there. “Thanks, Elizabeth.” Beth forced herself to smile, not willing to let Robin see her inner dilemma. “No problem.” '''GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US' Rowan twirled around in front of the mirror, looking at herself in her Regionals dress. It was pink, with a black lace overly on the top and a skinny black belt. Harlow walked into the room, and Rowan noticed his reflection in the mirror, wearing the boys’ matching pink shirt and black pants. She turned around. “Hey,” She said. “Do I look pretty in my Regionals dress?” She turned around and struck a pose, twirling her straight blonde hair. “You look beautiful,” Harlow said and Rowan smiled, turning back towards the mirror. When she saw that Harlow was still there, she turned back around. “Is there something you wanted?” She asked. Harlow paused before replying. “…Are you still with him?” Rowan looked down, letting out a small sigh that was a mix of irritation and guilt. “…Yes.” Harlow was about to say something else, but Rowan looked up, cutting him off. “Don’t say anything.” She said, and Harlow closed his mouth. “I know you think I’m an idiot for staying with him. You probably think I’m stupid. But you have no right to think about me that way. You’re not me. You’re not in my position, you don’t know what it’s like. So before you speak, remember you have no right to judge me.” For a moment, it was silent. Rowan was practically burning holes into Harlow’s head with her stare, while Harlow looked at her wordlessly, thinking of what to say. “I don’t think your stupid, or an idiot.” He began, and Rowan’s look softened, just a little. “I think you’re…beautiful, and unique, and talented. I think you deserve someone better than a guy who beats you up. I know you deserve better than him.” Rowan looked away, unable to meet his gaze. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her gaze no longer falling on her dress or her hair but the scars and faint traces of old bruises on her body. She tugged her dress down slightly, looking at the bright, purple marks that had just begun to form a few days ago. When she closed her eyes, she thought about that night, how Gabe had grabbed her by her throat, his eyes full of rage. She thought about how scared she’d been, and how she’d been struggling to breathe as he squeezed her tighter, tighter, so hard for a second she thought he was going to kill her. She thought about how when Gabe finally let go, he’d been overcome with a look of regret, how he’d apologized and said he loved her. She thought about how she’d done nothing. When Rowan opened her eyes again, tears were pooling in them. What had happened to the fun, ambitious, popular girl she’d once been? Now, the girl in the mirror was weak, submissive, terrified. “You’re not the Rowan I knew anymore.” Harlow continued. “And it’s…it’s just painful to watch.” He looked down, wringing his hands. “And I just can’t sit by and watch anymore.” Rowan looked at his face reflected in the mirror, as she waited for him to explain what he meant. “You need to make a decision, Rowan.” Harlow said. “And if you’re going to continue let yourself be abused by him, then I can’t be around you anymore. I can’t watch the Rowan I knew disappear.” Rowan didn’t know what to say, and she watched as Harlow’s reflection turned around and walked out, hands in his pockets. A single tear ran down her face. She could either stand up to the man who she’d let hold power over her for months, or she could lose Harlow. Those were her only options. ---------------------------------------------------------- The Cheerio’s were boarding the bus that would take him to Regionals. DJ hiked his gym bag a little higher up on his shoulder as he scanned the football field, which was still fully visible from where he was standing in the parking lot. Of course he wasn’t coming. Why would he? He hadn’t tried to stop him before. DJ turned around and started to make his way towards the bus. And then, suddenly – “DJ!” The male Cheerio turned around at the sound of his name, and for a moment he was overjoyed as he saw Tommy running to catch up to him. Then, he remembered how Tommy hadn’t cared what he did a few days ago. He was only coming around now because they needed him. DJ turned back around, and Tommy called out to him again. The football player finally caught up. “DJ,” He said again. “Wait!” For a moment, the two boys just looked at each other, before DJ spoke. “If you’re going to ask me to come back to New Directions, the answer is no.” Tommy frowned. “DJ, please, we need you.” “You didn’t care what I did before!” DJ said. “You ignored me after Margie’s party. You didn’t try to convince me to stay in glee club.” “I’m sorry –” “You think saying sorry is good enough?” DJ cut him off, fuming. “That I’ll get all weak at the knees and coming crawling back to glee?" He paused. "Say you have feelings for me and I'll come.” Tommy looked down at the ground, and didn’t say anything. "Of course," DJ scoffed, and he walked onto the bus. Tommy watched him go sadly. What the Hell was he going to do? When he looked back to the bus, he saw Becca White standing in the bus doorway, making out with Brand Fallon. Another one of the football players, Brand’s friend Justin Makaroff, stood awkwardly near them, waiting for the couple to finish so he could leave with Brand. It was then Tommy got a thought. No, you can’t possibly. He thought to himself. You realize the hate you’ll get for this? How many gay jokes will be made at your expense? Tommy’s face faltered when he thought about gay jokes, because then that led to him thinking about DJ again. Screw it. He thought. I’m doing it. Tommy took a deep breath and walked over to them. “Hey,” Becca and Brand pulled apart, looking pissed to be interrupted, while Justin turned to Tommy too, seeming secretly relieved he didn’t have to watch his best friend make out with his girlfriend anymore. “What are you doing here, Morelli?” Brand asked, irked. “Look, umm…” Tommy began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Becca cocked her head to the side, putting a hand on her hip. In that instance she reminded him so much of Margie. “I was wondering…what do you think about joining glee club?” Becca and Brand actually laughed in his face. “Oh, that is funny,” Becca said. “That is a joke, right?” When Tommy said nothing, Becca and Brand’s faces changed to ones of shock and judgment. “You’re not joking?” “…Just for one night,” Tommy said, pleading to Brand. “You don’t have to sing a solo or anything, just sway in the back.” “Oh, that’s it?” Brand asked sarcastically. “Dude, I am not giving up my entire reputation for gay club. I mean, glee club.” Tommy’s face started to burn. He didn’t know if it was out of embarrassment, or because of what Brand had just said. “My boyfriend is not a glee club loser,” Becca added. “He’s the best tight end on the football team and he’s dating me.” Brand nodded in agreement, while Justin simply stood there and looked uncomfortably from one of them to the other. Like Lola Bradbury did with Becca, Justin always took a backseat to Brand’s loud and crass personality. Then, Robin Sylvester walked up, putting an end to their conversation. “Boys,” She said. “Unless you are getting on that bus, you have to leave now. My Cheerios have a competition to win.” Becca followed Robin onto the bus, her ponytail swaying as she walked. Tommy gave one last look to Brand before turning around and walking away, feeling defeated. Then, someone called out to him. “Tommy! Wait!” ---------------------------------------------------------- “Everyone,” Tommy said to the glee club. “This is Justin Makaroff. He will be our twelfth member for Regionals tonight.” The glee club clapped, and Justin smiled. “Nice work, Tommy.” Beth said, before addressing the group. “Okay everyone, now we can board the bus for Regionals!” There was more clapping. “Justin,” Allegra said to their newest member, having quickly snapped back to her old self. “Come with me. I’ll help you learn the routines on the way there. You have a lot to learn if you’re going to perform tonight. We can’t afford a weak link.” Justin gulped nervously, before the aspiring actress led him away. Everyone else was up and moving, but Tommy found himself frozen to his spot. Caleb walked up to him and touched his shoulder. “You okay, dude?” “Yeah,” Tommy sighed. “Just…wishing DJ was here.” Caleb nodded. “Come on, let’s go to Regionals.” --------------------------------------------------------- The auditorium was fully packed – and that was saying something, since Carmel was pretty massive. Shawn and Elena peeked out from backstage, surveying the crowd. “I have butterflies in my stomach.” The former said. “Is that normal?” “We’ll be fine, everybody.” Allegra assured them, reapplying her lipstick for the fifth time. “After all, I do have a solo line.” “God, I think I liked it better when you were crying.” Margie said. Normally Allegra would be mad at her for saying this, but it was the first bitchy thing she’d said all day, and everyone was worried about her at least a little bit. Whether they liked it or not, Margie was part of their glee family. “Introducing tonight’s judges,” The announcer said, and all the kids from New Directions, including Justin, stuck their heads out like Shawn and Elena were doing. “Our first judge, one of the most popular music bloggers of today, Ava Kravitz!” The crowd applauded for a blonde women in skinny jeans who stood up, not stopping her furious typing on her phone to wave. She hadn’t looked up once, even when she sat down again. “Famous beauty pageant coach and star of the hit TV show, Fat Pageant Moms, Gina Leon!” A spray-tanned woman in Juicy sweats – who was in fact overweight, not unlike the moms on her show – stood up and waved to everyone furiously, chomping on a stick of gum the whole time. “And finally, the best Lady Gaga impersonator in Ohio, Frank Simmons!” A drag queen in a replica of the famous meat dress stood up, and the glee kids swore they could smell the stench of the outfit from backstage. “Is that a dude?” Caleb whispered to Allegra, and she shushed him. “And now, our first group of the night.” The announcer continued. “From Westvale High School in Fort Wayne, Indiana, Aural Intensity!” New Directions watched as a glee club full of smiling kids in green made a formation on the stage. Colored lights began to go off as their song started. “''I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong,” sang a bottle blonde girl with a bad nose job. “''To crash the critic saying is it right or wrong? If only Fame had an IV, baby could I bear being away from you? I found the vein, put it in here.” “''I live for the applause, applause, applause.” Sang all of Aural Intensity, doing a copy of Lady Gaga’s dance moves. “''I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause. Live for the way you cheer and scream for me. The applause, applause, applause.” “Unbelievable!” Allegra said as Aural Intensity continued to sing and dance. “It’s like they knew who the judges would be! They picked a song they’d all like! Look at that guy!” Sure enough, the Lady Gaga impersonator was doing the dance with Aural Intensity. “''AR-TP-OP,” Finished the bottle blonde as the rest of her glee club did some kind of robot dance, and no one clapped harder than the Lady Gaga impersonator. “That is cheating!” Allegra continued to rant. “And come on – that girl can’t even sing! And she’s made more of plastic than she is of actual skin!” “We’ll beat them,” Caleb assured her. “We have you, and lots of other talented singers.” “They should change their name to The Ass Kissers,” Teagan chimed in. “It makes more sense than Oral Intensity, anyway.” “Unless they have another way of buttering up the judges…” Tommy interjected. He raised his eyebrow suggestively. “Ewww!” Allegra shrieked. “Next up,” The announcer proclaimed. “The reigning champions, from right here at Carmel High School, Vocal Adrenaline!” --------------------------------------------------------- Beth nervously paced back and forth in the New Directions’ dressing room, biting on the end of a hangnail. It tasted like her nail polish, but she was too worried to notice. “Hey,” Josh said. “Feeling okay?” “Do you think Justin will be okay?” Beth asked, still pacing and chewing on her fingernail. “I mean, Allegra did a very, ''very thorough job of explaining everything to him on the bus ride over but I mean, you don’t think he’ll get stage fright, do you? Or, or…what if at the last minute he decides he doesn’t want to do this and – ” Josh walked over and put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. “Justin is not going to run. And if he does…we’ll make Daisy or Aaron stand back there and pretended to be a high schooler. They’re short enough for it to be believable.” Beth laughed. “The kids are really good. I’m sure they’ll win. I’d bet money on it.” Beth nodded. “Thanks. But, that’s not the only thing I’m worried about…” “Oh?” Josh replied. “What else is wrong? If it’s about Eli, I…” “It’s not about Eli.” Beth assured him. She paused, before deciding to just come out and say it. She trusted Josh. “…I found my birth parents.” Josh’s face lit up. “Really? Beth, that’s amazing.” “No, it’s not.” Beth said. “My parents are…my parents are Rowan’s parents.” Now, Josh’s whole attitude changed instantaneously. He went from looking happy for Beth to looking incredibly surprised. “Rowan is your sister?” Beth could only nod. In the silence that followed, they could hear the faint sounds of Vocal Adrenaline’s performance, an elaborate version of Selena Gomez’s “Come and Get It,” that centered around a beautiful female singer that Beth would normally be worried about Allegra murdering after the show. “''When you’re ready come and get it, na na na na''…” “Wow,” Josh finally said, while the crowd in the auditorium cheered and sang along to Vocal Adrenaline’s performance. “Just…wow.” Beth picked at her nail, and it finally fell off, as she ripped it from the one thread that was still holding on. “I’m not going to see them,” She announced. It was the first time she’d said this out loud, but she’d been thinking it all day. “I can’t hurt Rowan like this. If that means not meeting my parents, fine. They obviously don’t want to know me anyway.” “Beth,” Josh said. “That’s not true.” “They haven’t made any efforts to find me,” Beth replied. “And Rowan obviously has no idea that I exist. She said she didn’t have a sister, and my name didn’t ring a bell to her. They don’t want her to know about me, and they obviously didn’t want me to know about them or her.” “This shouldn’t be about what everyone else wants, Beth.” Josh said. “This should be about what you want. What do you want to do?” Beth only blinked at him. “I don’t know what I want.” “Then, think.” She sighed, and tried to think about it. “I want…” Beth began. “I want to know my family. I do. And I want to be Rowan’s sister but…I don’t want to rock her world either. She’s obviously going through something right now – whatever that is.” “Did you ever think that maybe Rowan already knows and she’s scared to tell you, and that’s why she’s living at Robin’s house?” Josh asked. Beth stared at him. Honestly, that thought had never crossed her mind. “Oh my God,” She said. “Do you think she knows?” Josh shrugged. “I’m just saying, it’s possible.” Beth and Josh could suddenly hear the audience erupt into cheers. It was New Directions’ turn to go on. They had to go. And Beth was leaving this dressing room more confused than she was when she entered it. --------------------------------------------------------- The New Directions girls filed out silently onto the dimly lit stage, while the boys watched from the wings. Tommy stuck his head out to look at the crowd one last time. “Oh my God,” He whispered. “Is that DJ? With Coach Sylvester?” Some of the other boys looked out too, and sure enough, DJ, Robin, and some others were standing in the back of the Carmel auditorium, looking at the stage. “Oh my God, it is!” Tyler whispered back. “Our final group of the night,” The announcer’s voice proclaimed. “From William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!” The lights rose on the stage, and Rowan examined the crowd. Her whole body froze when she saw Robin and some other familiar faces in the back. Her eyes locked with her former cheerleading coach, and Robin actually nodded to her. The music started, but Rowan was too surprised to start. “Rowan!” Elena whispered from behind her. “Rowan, sing!” Rowan gulped, and took a deep breath. It wasn’t her best, but she got the lyrics out, just barely. “''You can be amazing'',” She sang. “''You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug.” “''You can be the outcast,” Allegra sang, discreetly giving Rowan a ‘what’s wrong with you’ look. “''Or be the backlash of somebody’s lack of love''.” “''Or you can start speaking up'',” sang Teagan. “''Nothing’s gonna hurt you the way that words do,” Elena sang. “''When they settle ‘neath your skin,” “''Keep on the inside and no sunlight, sometimes a shadow wins,” Shawn sang. “''But I wonder what would happen if you…” “''Say what you wanna say,” Margie sang. “''And let the words fall out. Honestly,” “''I wanna see you be brave,” The girls sang, with Rowan joining them after a few seconds delay. “''Say what you wanna say, and let the words fall out.” She sang by herself. And somehow, her voice had actually managed to sound normal again. “''Honestly, I wanna see you be brave''.” “''I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you''.” The rest of the girls sang, some of them still wondering what was wrong with Rowan. Their co-captain, however, was currently looking at a blonde woman at the back of the room, who was watching her in awe. “''I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave.” “''I just wanna see you,” They all sang, with Rowan joining in this time. “''I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you. I wanna see you be brave''.” “''And since your history of silence'',” Rowan sang. “''Won’t do you any good. Did you think it would? Let your words be anything but empty. Why don’t you tell them the truth?” “''I just wanna see you,” They all sang. “''I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you. I wanna see you be brave. I just wanna see you. I just wanna see you. I just wanna see you, see you be brave. I just wanna see you. I just wanna see you. I just wanna see you.” The audience clapped, and the girls walked off stage, so the boys could perform their number. “What’s wrong with you?” Allegra whispered to Rowan. Rowan shook her head, thinking about the group in the back of the auditorium, more specifically the two people she wanted to see. “Nothing.” Now, the boys gathered on stage to sing their song. Tommy was looking at DJ, who was in turn staring back, but his singing wasn’t affected like Rowan’s. “''Me and all my friends,” He sang, looking at DJ. “''We’re all misunderstood. They say we stand for nothing and there’s no way we ever could.” “''Now we see everything that’s going wrong,” Harlow sang. “''With the world and those who lead it.” “''We just feel like we don’t have the means,” Caleb sang. “''To rise above and beat it.” “''So we keep waiting,” All the boys sang. “''Waiting on the world to change. We keep on waiting, waiting on the world to change.” “''Now if we had the power, to bring our neighbors home from war,” sang Ben. “''They would have never missed a Christmas, no more ribbons on their door.” “''And when you trust your television,” ''sang Tyler. “''What you get is what you got. Cause when they own the information, oh they can bend it all they want.” '' ''“That’s why we’re waiting,” The boys sang. “Waiting on the world to change. We keep on waiting, waiting on the world to change. We keep waiting,” “Waiting on the world to change,” ''Tommy sang. The crowd clapped again, including DJ. The girls rejoined the boys on stage, getting into their positions for the final number. “''I am unwritten,” Rowan sang. “''Can’t read my mind, I’m undefined.” “''I’m just beginning,” sang Harlow. “''The pen’s in my hand, ending unplanned.” “''Staring at the blank page before you,” Allegra sang. “''Open up the dirty window. Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find.” “''Reaching for something in the distance,” Margie sang. “''So close you can almost taste it. Release your inhibitions,” “''Feel the rain on your skin,” New Directions sang. “''No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten. Oh, oh, oh.” “''I break tradition,” sang Shawn. “''Sometimes my tries, are outside the lines.” “''We’ve been conditioned to not make mistakes,” Tyler sang. “''But I can’t live that way.” “''Staring at the blank page before you,” Elena sang. “''Open up the dirty window. Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find.” “''Reaching for something in the distance,” sang Ben. “''So close you can almost taste it. Release your inhibitions,” “''Feel the rain on your skin,” New Directions sang. “''No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins.” “''Feel the rain on your skin,” They all sang. “''No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten.” “''The rest is still unwritten,” Rowan sang. “''The rest is still unwritten...''” New Directions sang. The lights on the stage went dark, and the audience burst into thunderous applause. It was, arguably, the hardest they’d clapped all night. --------------------------------------------------------- Category:Scripts Category:Season one scripts